


Mortality

by MadeWithAnger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward First Times, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hook-Up, Humour, I'll be removed for the fandom for this lmao, Idiots in Love, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Lost Love, M/M, Modern AU, Parties, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triggers, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeWithAnger/pseuds/MadeWithAnger
Summary: "I saw that you were perfect, and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more."— Angelita LimLife’s peculiar, don’t you think? Everything can go smoothly or it can completely downhill within a matter of years - months - weeks even. Maybe even days. It’s a huge game of Russian roulette and we’re all players. When the gun points to you, it seems almost destiny. There is always a chance you’re going to be chosen and you can’t refuse or say otherwise because it’s fate. Once chosen all you can do is hope that the bullet misses and you strike lucky.But not everyone’s bullet misses them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fic I've published oh god- I've procrastinated doing this for almost 4 months now and I've changed the plot multiple times but I got my ideas together and going with a solid plot. I'll try and lengthen chapters as I get into the swing of things; but anyway, enjoy!~
> 
> THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT, A BASIC PLOTLINE THAT I'M WORKING ON. CRITCISM IS TO BE ACCEPTED

“Oh boy I’m so _fucked._ ” Lance slurred, his arm slung around Pidge’s protesting body, other hand occupying a bottle of beer.

His face had a deep drunken flush and he kept trying to cuddle with ‘Miss ‘Don’t Ever Fucking Touch Me’’ whenever she wasn’t looking. Lance managed to catch her alone on the couch and draped his entire body over her and Pidge was mere inches away from knocking him out with a lamp with a shriek.

Lance ended up in this situation by Pidge inviting him to Matt's birthday party because she  _'didn't want to be the loser sister at her brother's party with no friends.'_ Considering Lance was always up for the party atmosphere, he willingly said yes to coming to this shit-show. He rolled up outside of Pidge's house in the white Mini Cooper he loved to call Suzy, Hunk being his personal Uber for the rest of the night (and probably early hours of the morning.) As soon as Lance entered he wished a happy birthday to Matt and apologized for the lack of a gift, due to the late notice. Lance handed him a $20 note and made a bee-line for the kitchen where there was already a small group of people drinking and dancing inappropriately against each other, considering it was only 8pm.

After the duration of about 3 hours, Hunk had abandoned Lance and his ways in favor of walking off to go and speak to a small group of people playing Mario Kart in the conservatory. Lance had completely lost his shit and began to do shots with at least 5 people at a time, saying he's 'renown for his mad drinking skills.'

By 11pm he was absolutely smashed, belt of his jeans lost somewhere in the house and his jacket shoved behind the TV while he played Just Dance. (Spoiler: Lance beat everyone)

By 12:30am Lance ended up having a dance off with Matt himself and Hunk had to physically drag him away before he did another attempt at a flip and actually ended up breaking his neck. Pidge gave him an official ban from the kitchen which made Lance almost start a riot in the Holt household, causing Pidge to make Hunk sit on him for half an hour and sulk before letting him free again.

Lance decided it was a wise to actually listen to Pidge before he got kicked out the house.

“Lance, you reek of alcohol get _off_ me.” She laughed as she presses her hands to his chest and trying to ease the boy away from her. “Dude- seriously go bother someone else I can’t be dealing with your shit.” Her chuckling continued as Lance groaned exaggeratedly, throwing himself on top of Pidge, causing her to cry out and collapse on the sofa. “Go bother someone who can withstand your alcoholic breath and exhausting body weight- Jesus.”

Lance exclaimed an emphasized fake gasp, throwing his hand over his face dramatically and pretending to cry. “How dare you, Pidgey Pidgerson, insult me, Lance McMeme, about my ‘alcoholic breath’ when you have never touched alcohol in your life. I bet you don’t know what an alcoholic is, you drink virgin.” Pidge snorted loudly at this and managed to shove Lance’s body away from her face with a wrinkle of her nose.

“Firstly, if you ever call me ‘Pidgey Pidgerson’ again, I will personally fucking murder you.” She glared at him and squeezed her arm out from underneath Lance to fix the glasses on her face. She grunted as she managed to squeeze her other arm out from underneath him. 

“Noted.” Lance chuckled, turning on his front so his face was squished against the couch cushions.

“Secondly, The term, ‘alcoholic’ is used to describe someone who suffers from a physical and/or psychological desire to consume alcohol beyond their capacity to control it, regardless of how it affects their life.” She stated with a knowing grin, her expression glowing with pride. Lance stared blankly at her, blinking slowly once - similar to a confused cat. Pidge sighed and wriggled to sit upright, Lance now laying across her lap lazily. “Nevermind. Now, please, fuck _off-_ ” She grunted as she shoved Lance off her body and he landed in a heap on the floor, long limbs sprawled out across the wood. His messy hair was even more ruffled now, the beer that was in the bottle now spilled on the floor. Lance’s shirt rode up lightly to reveal a little too much of his mid-drift. Pidge rolled her eyes and stood, stepping over the boy’s spread limbs and leaving the room.

Lance groaned from the floor and turned onto his back, hand covering his mouth to try and cloak the coughing from his drinks almost coming back up due to the sheer shock of a gremlin sized person pushing his entire body weight onto the floor.

 _‘Come on, McClain. Hold your drink.’_ He willed himself, eyes widening in alarm as he felt his dinner making a re-appearance. Sheer willpower wouldn’t work this time. Lance stood up quickly, which didn’t really compliment his nausea, and made a direct route to the closest bathroom where he puked up his guts. Sweat began to form on his forehead that went pretty well with the dull headache that began to make an appearance, his throat burning from the bile. He let out a throaty groan, coughing and sitting back against the bathtub, flushing the toilet.

Lance was moderately surprised he didn’t just barge into a couple heavily making out against a wall or someone on their knees in front of someone else. He’s had his fair share of walking in on bathroom adventures, and a few himself.

A few moments of heaving later, a black haired male walked past the bathroom, his own drunk-flush covering his face. The man quirked an eyebrow at Lance’s drunken state - laughing to himself as he knocked lightly on the door, causing Lance to look up at the guy in front of him. His head was still a little blurry from the return of his alcohol but he could clearly make out the man’s smirking face. Lance’s eyes widened slightly, his drunken flush becoming more prominent as colour formed in his cheeks again after coughing up his lunch.

“Has God sent one of his angels to come and warn me to watch my drink -  because holy hell I’ll stop drinking right now for this man.” He mumbled inordinately, sitting up and attempting to make himself looks somewhat presentable. His clothes were a little messy and smelled like the beer he’d been drinking with Hunk earlier. His ruffled hair looked cute on top of his head and he quirked an eyebrow, winking and shooting finger guns towards the guy present in front of him. “Hello~” He grinned.

The guy chuckled in response to Lance’s comment and attempt to flirt, a smile remaining on his face as he took a seat next to Lance. “I’m not one of God’s angels, but _you_ certainly look like one.” He countered, his own smirk playing across his face.

Lance’s mouth fell ajar slightly, seemingly taken aback at the flirting he received. Normally Lance was the one to dish out the compliments and flirtatious comments. He wasn't exactly used to receiving them. Receiving a slap to the face, maybe but that's a different story. Heat crept up his neck and face, causing him to let out a stuttered breath. “I- um...” He managed out, face burning darker as he tried to compose himself. He could tell that the dude sat next to him was drunk, his blown pupils and flushed cheeks could tell him that at least. He seemed quite lay back, a familiarity to it. Lance’s eyebrows knitted together lightly, not really being able to pinpoint where he has seen this guy before.

The guy’s laugh was easy to listen to, infectious, because lance found himself laughing along with him. They shared this encounter for a few moments before the black haired male leaned back against the bath, stretching out his legs in-front of him and crossing them at the ankles, arms folding against his chest. “So you can deal it, not take it. I’ll remember that.” He chuckled to himself, eyes flirtatious and mysterious. It made Lance shiver.

“Alright then, Romeo, what’s a guy like you doing at a party like this then?” He countered, mirroring the individual’s folded arms. His mind was coming down from his high, the lack of food and the intake of alcohol in his body still continuing to disorientate him though. The guy smiled at Lance, his teeth showing a bit and that causing Lance's his face to flush more. _‘It’s just the alcohol…’_

“My brother told me to come as a ‘social interaction opportunity.’ Pretty shit reason right?” He shrugged indifferently, his grin remaining on his face and his expression was filled with interest. At least Lance thought that. I mean, they were maintaining eye contact for a long time and this dude’s interest never seemed to fade. _‘It’s the alcohol…’_

“I expected someone like you to be coming to parties to get laid. I mean, you have the potential too, hot damn.” Lance blurted out, eyes opening slightly more as he realized what he said, slapping a hand over his mouth in panic. The guy’s eyes widened in acknowledgement, face burning a slightly darker colour, before he burst out laughing, clutching his sides. Lance nervously laughed along with him. Meanwhile, he was enduring an inner turmoil and screeching inside.

“Smooth-” The guy laughed, letting the sweet sound of his laughter leave his throat openly, eyes crinkling in the cutest way and his smile reaching his cheeks and his face remaining a delightfully pink colour and-

_‘Stop it Lance, you're rambling.’_

Lance frowned, pouting lightly and narrowing his eyes. “I’m not gonna lie!” He exclaims, his pout breaking into a little grin, “I’m polite and a true gentleman.” He resorted, sitting up slightly and turning his body to face the male more.

“Oh yeah,” The guy snorted, wiping his eyes free of tears, “A real gentleman says someone has the potential of ‘getting laid’” He teased, leaning into Lance’s personal space a bit, making this encounter a tiny bit more than just flirting. There was some sort of chemistry between them two. Lance tried not to dwell on that thought, refusing to allow his pride to be bruised.

“Would you rather I lied to you and said you are the most ugly person I’ve ever met and you’re gonna die forever alone? Because that is the total opposite of what my perspective on you already is.” He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to remain cool and confident, despite the internal funeral he was hosting for himself. He’s gonna make Hunk keep a tracker on him that registers his hormones or something to keep him under control. Maybe a baby carrier would do the trick?

“Hmm… I think I prefer the truth.” The guy smirked, leaning further into Lance and looking him up and down, those dark purple eyes scanning him.

Lance hummed, chuckling seemingly nervously. "That's what gentlemen do." He gestured a bow while he was sat on the floor, causing the guy to chuckle at him. "And sir, I thou a gentleman." He laughed, winking in the man's direction, causing the guy to laugh with him.

Because they were so close, Lance began to realize little details about this mystery guy: how he seems to be pretty sexily built, face sculpted and every definition of attractive. His clothes were a stylish, bland and casual. He wore ripped, black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt with ripped sleeves and a red flannel shirt wrapped around his waist. Lance's eyes noticed his black hair, flowing over his-

_Wait._

"All my previous comments have been returned to their rightful owner, Me." He groans and shakes his head disappointingly, turning away from the guy with a fake pout.

"Excuse- What?" He asked, genuinely confused and raising an eyebrow. Lance turned to him, an exaggerated frown in his face.

"Howdy, Billy Ray Cyrus." He narrowed his eyes, throwing his arms up dramatically. "Honestly, It's the 21st century! It's 2018! Who still has a mullet?" He cried out, tilting his head back. "I thought there was a God!" Lance yelled, causing a few people who were walking past the door give him a confused look before continuing their drunken conversations and staggering away.

"Hey, mullets are good for hot days. Stops your neck getting sun-burnt. It also makes you look like you 'have the potential to get laid.' He smirked, seeming proud of himself as Lance slapped a hand against his chest, trying to look offended.

"How dare you expose me this way." Lance cried out, throwing a hand over his face like a damsel in distress. "I am hurt. Hurt!"

"Are you always this dramatic?"

"What can I say, dramatic is my middle name."

 

~ • ~

Lance decided to stick with this Mystery Guy for the rest of the night. It wasn't really a smart idea because that meant Lance had access to alcohol again.

The time hit 2am and Lance was hammered once again, laying on top of Mystery Guy and talking about absolute bullshit. Turns out him and MG can agree on one thing: Hawaiian pizza was absolutely disgusting.

"Fruit does not belong on pizza. Pizza is a fat food to make you obese, you don't need no contradictory shit on there. It's there to make you fat. Healthy food on a fat food doesn't _make sense_." Lance rambled, wrinkling his nose at the idea of just seeing pineapple pizza. Mystery Guy laughed, taking a sip of beer from his can and placing it down on the side as he tapped his food too the beat of the music. He nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you on that one." He chuckled as he placed one hand behind his head and one along the couch as Lance had his head on his shoulder.

Lance can't exactly remember how they got to this position. Something along the lines of them playing Just Dance and Mystery Guy and him getting into a really close tie until Lance lost and tackled MG onto the sofa. Seems about right.

Lance had his eyes closed and relished the feeling of the alcohol running through his veins. His headache had disappeared and been replaced by a pleasant buzz, a grin on his face as he turned his head subconsciously to inhale in Mystery Guy's scent and let out a gentle breath. Lance felt him stiffen beneath him before the hand that was resting on the sofa found itself on Lance's waist which made his breath hitch in a strange way. Lance shifted so he was sat on top of Mystery Guy, straddling his waist. The alcohol that had made it's way into his bloodstream gave him over-flowing confidence and he chuckled deeply, leaning into the guy beneath him.

The dull thud of the music was almost inaudible due to the heartbeat in Lance’s ears, his blood pumping around his body at light-speed. His hands were shaky as he shifted his body. Lance’s mind was scolding him over the idea of making out with a stranger at a party. I mean- it wasn’t his first time but he was too out of it to probably even remember this in the morning. And if he were to do anything with this guy, oh God, he’d wanna remember it. He hardly noticed another pair of lips brush against his ever so gently, teasingly, then hearing the light chuckle of the guy across from him. Lance shivered involuntarily and took a deep breath before leaning forwards to press his lips against the other male’s.

_He was so fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry chapter 2 took so long I wrote it all in the public library lmao

**** Lance’s vision remained a clouded mess as his eyes opened in acknowledgement of the sunlight that was now streaming through the open blinds of a front room. A constant thud remained in his skull, like a little man was hammering at his head from the inside. Not particularly enjoyable.

Light conversations were coming from another room, but Lance could barely recognise anything they were saying. The man with the hammer must have decided that he couldn’t get the job done with such a futile instrument; and has upgraded to a _fucking jack-hammer._

Lance lifted his head up off of the sofa with a grunt, rubbing at his temples as he gathered his bearings.

 _‘Okay,’_ he thought, _‘So I didn’t seem to make it home last night.’_ He groaned again, head getting more aggressive every second. He glanced round at Pidge’s messy front room, a few plastic cups still laying around her front room and frequent stains across the carpet. Lance didn’t really dwell on the fact some of them stains were not only from drinks. Lance wrinkled his nose, frowning. Gross.

Pidge trudged through into the living room, seeing Lance awake and her expression widening into something that could only be described as devious. _‘Oh no.’_

“Our very own Haymitch Abernathy has awoken.” Pidge exclaimed with a smirk and perched at the end of the sofa, far away from Lance’s pale face. “You stink dude.”

“Well a very good morning to you too, you gremlin.” Lance groaned and turned onto his front, face shoving into the couch cushions. “You don’t exactly smell like roses either.”

“Yeah well, I’ve spent the last 4 hours cleaning up everyone’s vomit and beer stains so no wonder.” She cringes and pulls a sour face. Lance heaves at the mention of ‘vomit’.

“Do not even speak to me about bodily fluids man I am a wounded soldier that will not hesitate to projectile in your general direction.” He face gagged towards Pidge, causing her to squeak in fear and shuffle away.

“You barf on me, you won’t see your boyfriend ever again.” She grinned, folding her arms in somewhat success. Lance’s face fell, blood flowing slightly faster around his body.

“Boyfriend?” Lance questioned, his dry throat now painfully dry. “Don’t mess with a drunk man like that. It’s dangerous territory.” He warned, a nervous laugh escaping his throat. At this moment, Hunk made his way out the kitchen with a plate of toast covered in Nutella and a glass of water. Hunk paused before quirking an eyebrow.

“Do you not remember last night dude? You were all over some dude.” Pidge laughed lightly, standing and stealing a piece of toast from the plate and leaving the room. Hunk gave her daggers as he made his way over to Lance, setting the plate and glass down.

“I don’t know what she’s on about man,” Lance began, scratching his head in obvious confusion. “Was I really that wasted last night?”

Hunk let out a chuckle, perching next to Lance’s head and stocked his hair lightly. “You really were, you challenged Matt to a dance off on the Wii. You totally slayed him; although, you almost broke your spine in the process.”

“Proves I am forever the Just Dance king.” he chuckled as Hunk’s soothing strokes of his hair calmed down the little man chipping away at his skull. “What else did I do last night?” Lance questioned, beginning to sound evermore intrigued in his drunken antics.

“You almost made out with Allura last night, though she clearly told you to back off once she pointed a spork at you viciously.” Hunk laughed, scratching the back of his neck lightly. “You also took shots. A lot of them. You had about 9 drinking contests with a group of people. I abandoned you at this point to let you do your own thing. I couldn’t handle dragging you away from nearly every person who offered you a drinking contest with you.” He shrugged.

“You didn’t need to babysit me.” Lance frowned, folding his arms across his chest as he shuffled up into a sitting position. “I would have been fine if I were on my own. I was for the remainder of the night.” He protested. Hunk pulled a face, a nervous chuckle leaving his throat as he looked away. _“Right Hunk..?”_

“Well- I mean-” He stuttered out, a panicked laugh leaving his throat. Lance’s face fell slightly. Hunk’s eyes widened in alarm. “You didn’t do anything! I- I... um- I stepped in before anything did. And plus, no one really wants to witness people fucking on the couch. Especially Pidge, It’s her couch.” Hunk rambled out. Lance took Hunk by the shoulders, making the larger guy jump and glance at him in worry.

“Hunk, Buddy, what did I do?” He managed out, a shaky smile on his face. “But most importantly: was he hot?”

Hunk sat in disbelief, looking disappointed at Lance. “You could have had a one night stand with Keith and you’re more worried-” Lance cut him off with a gargled shriek, waving his arms in front of Hunk’s face. Hunk covered his mouth in panic, eyes widening apologetically.

“Back the _fuck_ up.” Lance choked out, swallowing down nothing and causing his dry throat to burn more. “Keith? As in _Keith Kogane_ , biggest asshole _ever_?”

Pidge started hysterically laughing from the other room, causing Lance to growl in frustration. “YOU KNEW?” He yelled towards the kitchen, stomach bubbling dangerously.

“Of course I did!” She yelled, appearing in the doorway with a spoon shoved in the peanut butter jar. “I mean, it’s hard to forget someone who you had a ‘rivalry’ with, especially when I see you eating each other’s faces at my brother’s birthday party. Nasty, dude.”

Lance stood quickly, stomach churning slightly. Hunk stood up after him, rushing out of Lance’s way as he took a pounce at Pidge, causing her to scream and drop the jar.

“I AM GONNA MURDER YOU!” Lance yelled out, grabbing Pidge by the shirt and shoving her to the floor as he climbed on top of her. Hunk stood, flailing his arms about with no idea of what to do. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?”

“Because,” She laughed, pushing at Lance’s face, “I was waiting to see you physically collapse from a heart attack. You finally kissed your crush~” Pidge teased, making kissy faces at Lance. The humiliated boy sat up and moved off Pidge, face bright red.

“Firstly, fuck you.” He snarled, a smile on his face though, “And secondly, I do not have a crush on him. I haven’t seen him since college Pidge.”

“Feelings can last. And they did last night.” She wiggled her eyebrows as she crawled over to the jar that was on the floor, peanut butter oozing out of it. She wiped up the spread that was blending with the carpet and popped it into her mouth. Hunk gagged lightly and Lance wrinkled his nose.

“Gross. And no, I did not have feelings for Captain Cunt in college. He was an asshole. My rival. With his stupid grin when i got a question wrong, and his damn body after rugby when he removed his shirt to just throw it at me in victory or to plain annoy me and how his muscles just danced with sweat and-” He began to ramble, head in his hands. Pidge raised an eyebrow with a knowing look. Lance lifted his head and grumbled, cheeks now a subtle pink. “Okay- I may have had a tiny crush on him. But he was such an _ass._ ”

Hunk patted his back gently, nodding. “I know. We could tell. You would always mumble under your breath after he did something. You were loud, you know? Mumbles are meant to be to yourself, not people within 15 feet of you.” Pidge chuckled at this, continuing to spoon feed herself the peanut butter.

Lance let out another groan. He turned to Hunk, reluctant to ask the next question. “How- um… How far did we go last night?” He stuttered out, face burning a darker colour as he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Well, I noticed that you two wandered off upstairs- that was a bad sign anyway- and I walked in on you two practically dry humping one another like dogs.” Hunk managed out, shifting a little uncomfortably next to Lance. Pidge snorted from across the room.

“I’m gonna have to carry a spray bottle around with me now. You’re _as bad_ as dogs in heat.” Pidge said through a muffled mouth full of peanut butter. Lance shot her a glare, to which she only shrugged in response.

“Anyway-” Hunk interrupted, “When I walked in, you looked at me, winked, and carried on making out with Keith as if you weren’t doing anything that wasn’t PG. It was kinda funny until you slipped your hand down his pants and i had to step in and drag you away. You didn’t speak to me for the rest of the night.” Hunk said, chuckling after and scratching the back of his neck.

“After your tantrum, you just KOed on my sofa and a train crash wouldn’t have woken you up. You were gone, man.” Pidge giggled, covering her mouth lightly to stop any peanut butter flying out her mouth. Hunk nodded, turning back to Lance. “Hunk took care of ya, made sure you didn’t fuck with someone until you were sober.”

“Oh geez. That’s a relief.” Lance said, his emotion not really clear. He sunk down so he was laying on the floor, sprawled out in a star shape and he let out a sigh.

“Wait- are you _disappointed?”_ Hunk questioned, eyebrows drawing together.

“I mean, yeah! Kinda. I don’t know. I almost got laid by one of the sexiest men i’ve met and i get cock-blocked by my best friend. But i guess i’m also thankful. Because i wouldn’t have remembered it anyway.” Lance said, shrugging indifferently.

“Are you thanking Hunk for cock-blocking in favour of you actually fucking Keith and remembering it? You’re such a slut!” Pidge laughed, dropping her spoon and covering her mouth to hide the laughter pretty badly.

“I am a slut and proud. Now help me get up and change into some decent smelling clothes.” Lance countered, laughing with Pidge.

~ • ~

After the Nutella toast and a couple of Advil, Lance was feeling brand new. He assisted Pidge with the huge cleanup progress - though completely avoided the idea of scrubbing the dried vomit out the carpet. Not really what he was looking forward to doing. The Cleanup Project™ consisted of Lance collecting a load of cups and dancing to the radio. Hunk gave up on cleaning when Lance tried to pull him in to dance to Nicki Minaj.

A couple hours later, Lance was frantically running around the house in search of his phone. They tried calling it but the singing of Marian Hill was inaudible. He must have left his phone on vibrate.

“Lance, it couldn’t have gone far. Are you sure it’s not just in your other pair of jeans?” Pidge grumbled as she tidied up the mess he was leaving in his path.

“I’m not dumb, Pidge, I’ve already checked.” Lance groaned, rubbing his temples as he took a seat in the kitchen, swinging his long legs on the stool. “Someone must have taken it at the party last night. Goodbye my beautiful phone, with a music library filled with great songs.”

“Lance, we can just get you another phone or-”

“You think I’m downloading over two thousand songs again, you can think again, Pidgey.”  
“Call me a Pokemon again, I dare you.”

While the two squabbled like children, Hunk strolled in with his phone in hand. “Why don’t we just call it one more time? See if we can hear it vibrating.”

“Hunk, we’ve tried that. We’ve failed. Abort mission. Done. Finito-”

“Alright, Lance, I get the idea. Just give it one more try.” Hunk sighed, scrolling through his contacts and calling Lance’s phone and awaited anything.

… **_vvv… vvv… vv-_ **

“Lance, why the fuck is your phone in the fridge?” Pidge asked, opening up the door and moving the milk out the way to reveal Lance’s cringy laughing face emoji phone case.

“Must be because my tunes are fire.” He wiggles his eyebrows only to earn a slap around the back of the head from Hunk, causing him to cry out lightly. “Ow- ok, unnecessary.”

“Looks like the boyfriend misses you.” Pidge teased, unlocking Lance’s phone and scrolling through his texts. Lance swiped his phone, growling at Pidge.

“How many times do I have to change the software on my phone to prevent you from hacking into it?” He tapped onto Keith’s messages and scrolled up to the top of them.

“How many times do i have to expose that your name for Keith on your phone is ‘Sexy McMullet.’”

“You’re evil.”  
“I know.”

Lance rolled his eyes, sitting back down on the stool and reading over his texts:

**04/04/2018**

(03:28) _earlier was fun ;)_

(03:39) _this is ‘McMeme’ right ???_

(03:39) _oh fuck i hope it is_

(03:39) _cause if it isn’t i apologise and i will not explain wht i mean by ‘fun’_

(03:39) _tho the ;) is self explanatory_

(03:39) _oops_

(04:06) _Lanceeeeeeeee_

(04:16) _Lanceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

(04:36) _daddy <3 _

(04:39) _ok worht a shot_

(04:39) _worth* heck_

(05:18) _im gonna go but text me when you see this xx_

Lance refused to read anymore of the texts, because instead he was more in favour of dying. His face burned a violent red colour and a stupid grin was on his face. Hunk and Pidge both gave each other acknowledging looks, smiling at one another. Lance glanced at them, giving a defeated sigh and texted Keith back.

(13:24) sorry i was recovering from last night and helping up with the clean up.

(13:24) yea this is the right number as well

(13:25) if it wasn’t some random stranger just got someone texting them ‘daddy’ so

(13:26) that’s some good luck at least

(13:27) but hey, you got some good luck last night tho ;))))))))

Lance let out a groan and placed his phone on the counter, covering his face. Hunk let out a knowing sigh and left Lance in peace, dragging a reluctant Pidge behind him.

(13:29) _oh yeah whoops sorry for the drunk texting last night/this morning_

(13:30) _i was trying to sober up a bit_

(13:31) I think we all were this morning

(13:31) but yeah, i did have fun last night tho

(13:31) wouldn’t mind doing it again ;)

(13:32) _is that so?_

(13:33) you bet, Mullet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't post so frequently now lmao I'm back at school next week ew

“No, Pidge, I’m not muting my chat with Keith. It’s your fault for linking your phone with mine.” Lance protested, narrowing his eyes as he turned back to his phone, replying to Keith’s numerous messages.

“Well excuse me for being concerned for my friend's welfare. He could have given you a wrong number and you’re being catfished by a different Keith.” She countered, pulling her tongue out and huffing in Lance’s direction. Hunk shook his head at their squabbling, letting out a sigh and closing his book.

“You guys argue like a married couple, i swear to god.” He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and giving Pidge daggers. She grimaced at the association with Lance.

“I’d rather stab myself in the eye with a fork than marry that clown.” She laughed, causing Lance to look up in offence, mouth hanging open.

“For your information, I would be an amazing husband. I’d be the romantic type that was all for the beach walking and meals.” Lance let out a dreamy sigh, grinning at Pidge. She snorted and Lance’s grin faltered.

“Problem is you’d use all your money at once and be more broke than you already were.” She sniggered, earning a slight nod from Hunk.

“Don’t take the gremlin’s side! She’s too small to have any real knowledge- otherwise she’d know what’s preventing her growth.” Lance sneered, pulling a face at Pidge.

“You take that back.”

“Make me.”

“I cannot handle any of you right now.” Hunk admitted, standing and holding up his hands and leaving the room. Lance let out a loud groan.

“Hunk~ Come back~” Lance dragged out, reaching towards the door with a grasping hand. “Baby come back-”

“If you start quoting The Equals I will give Pidge my consent to murder you.” Hunk called from the other room, earning an offended gasp from Lance as he slapped his hand across his chest.

“I’m offended, thanks Friend. Or are you even my friend anymore? _Who are you, Betrayer?_ ” Lance cried, throwing his arm across his face with a loud, fake sob.

“Lance, as much as I can stand you, please, shut the fuck up.” Pidge grunted from the floor, looking up from the laptop she was working on.

“Fine, I might just abandon you all and go see Keith.” Lance huffed, folding his arms over his chest with a pout. Hunk’s head appeared from behind the kitchen door, an eyebrow raised.

“You’re going to see him?” He questioned, fully stepping out of the room and leaning across the door frame.

“Well, I haven’t exactly arranged to see him… And I don’t know where he lives. But I think he’ll probably comply to seeing his hook-up again.”

“You make it sound like you’re Friends With Benefits.” Pidge snorted, closing the top of her laptop and crossing her legs. “I mean, you weren’t far.”

“Shut up. You’re just jealous I can probably score a guy like him.”

“Technically,” Hunk began, chuckling, “You’ve scored him already.”

“See, I knew my best friend was still in there.” Lance fluttered his eyebrows, a grin on his face. Hunk laughed, returning to the kitchen.

“Fuck you…” Pidge grumbled, heaving a sigh. She picked the laptop from the floor and tucked the device under her arm, leaving the living room and the faint sound of footsteps signaled she was going up the stairs. _‘Peace at last.’_  Lance thought, exhaling a breath as he returned to his phone.

 

(11:24) so- how’ve you been?

(11:24) _Lance, we’ve been talking for about 3 hours straight now_

(11:25) im trying to start up a conversation don’t shame me

(11:26) _ok i guess im fine ??? how are you?_

(11:26) see, im not the only one who can’t keep a conversation

(11:29) ????

(11:31) you still live?

(11:34) _uh yea sorry_

(11:35) _my brother wanted me for something_

(11:35) so i was wondering

(11:35) _never a good sign_

(11:36) ok fuck you

(11:36) but anyway

(11:36) i was wonderin if you wanted to meet up today?? Like- sober this time?

(11:38) _i mean - yea, i guess ? why the sudden interest after like a week? Miss me that much?_ _  
_ (11:38) i survived at least 3 years without missing you so i vote no lmao

(11:38) _rude_

(11:39) but like idk it wouldn’t be weird hanging out with you right?

(11:40) _it’d only be weird if we made it weird?_

(11:40) yea i guess

(11:40) _cool_

(11:41) cool

(11:43) _so do we go and meet each other now? Like, right now?_

(11:43) yeah i guess

(11:44) _i guess_

(11:44) don’t shame me

(11:45) i think there’s some bullshit fair on somewhere. There always is round the park?

(11:45) _‘some bullshit fair’_

(11:45) _but yea it sounds cool_

(11:45) i said don’t shame me

(11:45) and cool, see you there?

(11:46) _yeah, see you there :)_

 

Lance let out a content sigh and locked his phone, leaning further back on the sofa and putting his hand behind his head confidently.

“CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR DATE MAN, I’M PROUD OF YOU!” Pidge called from upstairs with a devious laugh, causing Lance to toss one of his shoes at the ceiling,

“I TOLD YOU TO STOP LINKING YOUR PHONE TO MINE. QUIT READING MY TEXTS!”

~ • ~

 _‘It’ll be fine,’_ Lance told himself, fiddling with his sleeves as he sat perched on one of the many metal benches that were littered around the park. Being the cool kid he is, he refused to sit on the actual seat - instead sitting on the back of the bench with his feet where the seat is.

Distant music played from the carnival rides, chatter subtle and joyous. Today was a little hotter than usual today, the mid-day sun was nice on Lance’s back as he stared down at his phone for a signal that Keith had arrived. His knee jittered on the chair, a signal of his nervousness. His fluffy brown hair sat on his head, seemingly glowing in the natural sun. He’d been away from his usual climate for so long, moving from the usual hot sun of Santa Clara to the cooler climate of Oregon, that his body had began to get used to the colder air (rather than the usual 30°C.) It beamed down today, practically cooking Lance’s skin. It’s not like his skin needs to be any more tanned than it already is. He’d probably get ridiculous tan lines due to the fishnet vest that he was wearing underneath his black crop hoodie. God that would be embarrassing for when he was gonna next be with Keith.

_‘Who says there’s gonna be a next time? It might be horribly awkward considering - you know - you didn’t speak, or see him for that matter, for 3 years and the first encounter you have is to make-out at Matt’s birthday party. Great idea, Genius, may I add. He could just turn up and things go terribly bad and he doesn’t want to speak to you again-’_

_‘Shut up, Lance.’_ He grumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair and wiping his hands on his skinny jeans afterwards. _‘It’ll be fine, you’re just two friends hanging out. There ain’t anything wrong with that.’_

A groan left his mouth, rubbing his hands over his face. A buzz went off in his lap, His screen lighting up signaling a text.

 

Sexy McMullet:

    (12:24) _im here :)_

 

“Make yourself sharp, McClain.” Lance cleared his throat with a cough, jumping off of the bench and making his way to the park entrance.

The front gate was swarming with small kids tackling each other. Pretty average, if you asked Lance. He stopped by the bushes, a hand resting on his hip as he stared down at his phone for any sort of text saying Keith was lost or ended up being trampled on by a swarm of children. Wouldn’t be the first child related casualty at the park. Parents stood completely oblivious to the chaos in front of them as they talked, blissfully ignorant to some teenager hit the floor and get dived on by a group of kids. And people say parenting is hard.

“Lance!” A voice called, catching Lance’s attention. He turned to his left where Keith was walking towards him, staggering as he avoided stepping on hundreds of tiny feet.

 _‘Somebody call an ambulance please-’_ Lance wheezed out under his breath, grip on his hip tightening as he shoved his phone into his pocket. Where did Lance even begin?

Keith’s appearance just screamed ‘God’, as he approached Lance in a grey tank top, red flannel wrapped loosely around his waist. The black ripped skinny jeans defined his legs and hips and, oh God, Lance just wanted to touch them and make sure it wasn’t just a mirage due to the heat. But the thing that had him sweating the most, was the fact Keith - _fucking_ \- Kogane didn’t have his usual messy mullet. Instead, he had decided to have it styled up into a fucking _ponytail._

 _‘Send an angel because I am ascending from this earth.’_ Lance’s conscious screamed, making his head ache a little. Lance let out a shaky wave, the breath escaping his lungs from the effort.

“Keith- um, Hi!”

_‘Great start, Lance.’_

“Hey, sorry I took so long I got a bit lost.” Keith chuckled, voice as smooth as Lance remembered. (or as much as Lance could remember.)

“Understandable, I mean, It’s practically a labyrinth on the avenues.” Lance offered, laughing weakly and mentally slapping himself. _‘Talking about the area he’s probably lived in for his entire life, good job.’_

Keith didn’t seem to mind the small talk, instead taking it on and laughing along with lance. “Yeah, but the thing that’s annoyed me the most are these kids. I swear there weren’t as many speed bumps on the road last week.” He grinned, eyes shining mischief. Lance let out a more solid laugh, pushing Keith slightly.

“Oh my god, dude shut up.” He teased, shoving his hands in his pockets. He fiddled with the seam of the pockets, calming the racing of his heart. _‘Jesus, Lance, calm down.’_

“I was so close to mowing down a group of them. Ran out right in front of my bike.” Keith continued, beginning to walk in flow of the crowd. Lance followed him, only for his strides to stutter slightly.

“Bike? As in- a motorcycle bike or as in a pedal…” He questioned, eyes widening in interest as his walking rhythm returned. Keith turned to face him slightly, nodding as if he asked the most stupid question ever.

“Motorcycle. Why the fuck would I own a pedal bike? I’m not _that_ old.” He chuckled, tying his flannel more secure around his waist. Lance’s mouth fell open a little, a wide grin now on his face. Keith quirked an eyebrow at him. “You interested in motorcycles?”

Lance shook his head, only to abruptly stop, then shrug. “I dunno, I’ve never really been on one before but the thought of riding one sounds cool.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as they past another group of screaming children. Keith’s attention perked up at this.

“If you want, I can give you a ride home on it?” He offered, grinning openly to him. Lance’s face flushed slightly.

_‘It’s the heat. It’s getting to me, that’s all.’_

“Seriously? Dude I would love it!” Lance exclaimed, a little too much enthusiasm in his voice. Keith raised an eyebrow, a light smile remaining on his face. “I mean- yeah, It’d be cool.”

Keith sniggered at Lance’s ‘smooth’ recovery, making Lance frown slightly. “Look I’m trying. We didn’t exactly have a casual reunion.” He rolled his eyes, his smile mirroring Keith’s.

“I’m surprised you remember it. Considering you were so drunk.” He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Because even I don’t remember everything.”

Lance’s smile faltered a little, before regaining. _‘Okay, so I’m not the only one who doesn’t recollect the entire encounter. That’s one box ticked off.’_

“I have a pretty good memory, I’m renown for holding my drink.” Lance beamed proudly, winking at Keith. The other male rolled his eyes in response.

“Lance, when I started talking to you, I found you in the bathroom throwing up.”

“Sexy wasn’t it?”

Keith just laughed, nudging Lance with his foot. “Yeah sure.”

~ • ~

There was no other upbringings of their previous encounter for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> **Notice: This book / chapters are under heavy editing**  
> Follow my instagram: @made.with.anger


End file.
